Have I Left It Too Late
by daisy-dweeb
Summary: FuyuMomo One-Shot. Years have passed and feelings have come to surface.


The night of the party, Nishizawa Manor was packed with business partners, foreign dignitaries, and VIPs. Importantly, it had been the first night since they all departed for college, that Natsumi, Fuyuki, Koyuki, Saburo and Momoka were all in the same room together. Between them, they had meet up separately on occasion, and of course they all kept in touch through texting and email. But tonight seemed special.

Everyone was abuzz, including Momoka's parents, who apparently rarely attended these events their daughter hosted to improve business relations and help the Nishizawa reputation to be seen as more 'friendly'. Music from the orchestra floated above the pleasant chatter and waiters mingled with plates full of glamorous food and drinks.

"I didn't expect these parties to be so formal," Fuyuki mumbled, straightening his dark green tie. It was the only flash of colour on his all black suit.

"Oh yeah, this is the first one of these you've been to before Momoka left Japan, isn't it," Natsumi replied. She was adorned in her crimson ball gown.

"It's so cool- we all get to hang out together!" Koyuki beamed. "Shame Dororo and the others are still stationed on Keron and couldn't make it."

"Reminds me, I promised Kururu I would take a bunch of photos to send them all," Saburo smiled. "Hey, Fuyuki-kun, you listening? Earth to Fuyuki-kun."

All at once, Fuyuki was snapped out of searching the crowds. "Hm? Oh, sorry, I'm trying to find Momoka-chan."

"She's going to be busy most of the night talking up business partners," Natsumi sighed. "That's how it usually is. You'd know that if you actually turned up to any of these parties."

"Wait, how many of these parties have you attended?"

"Almost all of them! I'm not about to pass up a chance to dress up and eat great food."

"I'm happy you enjoy them so much." They turned around to see the source of the voice, and saw Momoka, glittering in a floor-length dress of pure silver. Her blue hair had grown long down past her shoulders, and her smile, wide and bright, seemed unchanged in the past two years since Kisshou School. Natsumi and Koyuki happily jumped up and smothered her in hugs, even Saburo gave her a welcoming pat on the back. Fuyuki hung back a little. He couldn't get in to hug her even if he wanted to, with the others crowding around her; that's what he told himself. And then her eyes met his, and he felt a light heat rise in his cheeks, matching the pink tinge on her cheeks.

"Hello, Fuyuki-kun," she finally said. "It's good to see you, th...that suit looks great."

He subconsciously straightened his tie again. "Thanks, Momoka-chan. You- you look awesome."

Momoka averted her gaze to everywhere that wasn't Fuyuki, and idly playing with a lock of hair. Unnoticed to the both of them, the other three friends were exchanging quizzical glances. A beat of solid silence passed without hum realizing, until Momoka cleared her throat. "Everyone, I'll meet up with you all soon as I can. I still have to make a few rounds and say hello to some dignitaries first."

"We're more important than any dignitaries," Saburo huffed, mockingly.

"And less whiney," she agreed, "but duty calls."

Natsumi made her promise to come back to hang out before letting her go to her official business. "Soo...Did that feel awkward for anyone else?"

Fuyuki ran his hand through his hair. "That, uh, was the first time Momoka-chan and I have spoken in person since high school graduation."

Koyuki and Saburo's eyes widened in shock. Natsumi already knew, her eyes were downcast and sombre. "Seriously? So you've just been texting each other all this time? What happened on graduation?"

* * *

The orchestra changed to a slower tempo. Fuyuki recognized the music as the tune for a waltz and watched couples pair up in the centre of the ballroom. Plenty of people stood on the outskirts, but something still made him feel like there was a big red arrow above his head screaming LOSER. He played with the stem of his wine glass as a cold dark feeling creeped up his insides. Back when they were closer, Momoka would have been asking him to dance, voice barely audible and her cheeks bright red. A slight tap on his shoulder, he almost leapt out of his skin. "Go. Find. Momoka-chan." Natsumi smiled. "You know you want to."

"Y-yeah...It's just...We've been fine when we were just texting, like nothing had happened. I didn't think it would be this _weird_ in person."

"Cheer up." She put her arm around her little brother's shoulders. He was the same height as her now, which weirded her out a little. "If you just tell her how you feel, it'll work out. And I have lost count of how many times I gave that _exact_ advise to Momoka-chan before."

He sighed deeply. If only it were that simple. As Momoka _had_ confessed her feelings to him, the day of high school graduation, and the day after the Keroro Platoon were called back to Keron for an inspection. As her words left her trembling lips, a hundred thoughts bounced all around his brain in a thousand directions. _"I'm flattered Nishizawa-san, but I don't want to risk ruining our friendship if our relationship would fail. You're leaving the country to study aboard, and we'll both be busy adjusting to university, and...We'll still be friends though, won't we?"_

Why did he say that?

Only a month later, after she was gone, did he realize how big a part of him felt _detached_ without her near. She had been in his life, his everyday, smiling and laughing and blushing, and all that time she cared for him beyond just friendship. He missed her companionship. He missed their talks. He just missed her, wholly and truly, and with a terrible, bittersweet irony realized his heart held a place just for her.

"Right. I'll go find her, ask her to dance, and then...and then uh...oh crap what do you think I should do? Should I tell her how I feel while we're dancing, or wait until the end of the party? Should I start by apologizing for rejecting her before, or- or not even mention that?"

"Well, first off, maybe you should calm down."

"I should call Sergeant, ask him what to do."

"Oh god, no, for your own sake, don't get his advice."

He laughed awkwardly and ran his hand through his hair. "Jeez, I'm nervous." Natsumi chuckled and shook her head. Then her eyes fixed on something far behind him, in the centre of the ballroom and her expression dimmed. She mouthed 'Oh no' and looked at him with pained, apologetic eyes. He furrowed his brow. He turned on his heel and his heart plummeted to his stomach. Momoka moved with incredible elegance, smiling as she danced with a young man.

* * *

It was naive to think in all that time away, Momoka would not move on. Arrogant and self-centred. Fuyuki slumped onto the stone banister of the balcony, the party continuing behind his back. He watched patchy clouds move across the night sky, but couldn't ignore the sorrow twisting in his guts. If only he had approached her sooner, if only he had simply texted or even called her about his feelings, if only he hadn't rejected her before, if only, if onlys ran around his head.

"Are you not enjoying the party?"

A soft, concerned voice he could never forget. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Momoka. "Just needed some fresh air. The party is great. You really host something like this every couple of months?"

She smiled and joined him at the banister, leaning against it with her arms crossed. "Never hurts to maintain a good reputation."

"Pretty amazing," he smiled.

Her cheeks lightly tinged with pink, she brushed a lock of her long hair away from her face. "How...How are your studies going?"

"Great! I've learned so much and it's only been two years. The first few terms were going over a lot of myths I already knew, but then we've been going more in depth into ancient history, and how it relates to legends and then we're going to be moving onto its influence on the perception of modern-day phenomena," He rattled off more and more facts about his course before he realized he had the biggest grin on his face, and Momoka had a matching smile. "Sorry, I rambled there."

She shook her head. "I miss your rambling."

"I just miss you completely."

She stared at him for a moment, but soon looked back to the view. Her hand sat on the banister, and something inside Fuyuki was tearing itself up over whether or not to reach out and hold it. If she pulled away, it would be humilating for them both, but if she didn't...

His fingertips gingerly closed the distance over the stone surface, and gently made the slightest, most feather-like touch with hers. Warm, and soft, and her delicate fingers slowly ran over his. It was s a small gesture, tender, and then gone.

"This is where you've escaped to," a heavy, American voice spoke from behind them, in perfect Japanese. They snatched their hands away and looked, a Fuyuki's heart twinged painfully. It was the man Momoka had been dancing with less than an hour ago. He walked up to her, smirk on his face, and draped his arm around her shoulders.

The guy was taller than Fuyuki, and far muscular, of course. A nicer suit, too. This guy was clean shaven, where Fuyuki had an ever-present five o'clock shadow across his jaw that never turned into an actual beard, yet never seemed completely gone. His fringe had grown much longer while he had been at college, and he adopted the habit of slicking it back, but tufts of it always stuck out here and there, always looking tousled. This guy, of course, had better hair. Longer, shinier and slicked down so perfectly. Handsome, undoubtedly. Next to this guy, Fuyuki felt like a mess.

"Reneux-san, this is my f-friend, Fuyuki Hinata-kun," Momoka introduced him. "He studies supernatural and occult at Tokyo University. Fuyuki-kun, this is Patrick Reneux. His mother is one of the Nishizawa Group's partners in the Law sector in California."

"Supernatural and occult?" Patrick raised his eyebrows and it looked like he was trying not to laugh. "You're going to Tokyo University for something like supernatural and occult?"

Fuyuki swallowed. Something dark was swirling around in his stomach. "Yeah."

"Fuyuki-kun has dedicated his life to paranormal research. He's fast on his way to becoming the country's leading authority on the subject." Momoka came quickly to his defence.

Patrick shrugged, but his tone still dripped with sarcasm. "I'm sure that has its uses. Anyway-" he turned away from him completely, and focused on Momoka, "- the next dance is starting soon. And _someone_ promised me a dance."

" _Someone_ already danced with you," Momoka replied. Fuyuki picked up on a definite edge to her voice. "You can't keep me for the whole night, Reneux-san."

"I can certainly try," he grinned, like a shark. "See you on the dance floor, Momoka." He withdrew his arm, with an agonizingly slowness, maintaining contact for a long as possible. He didn't look at Fuyuki again, and returned to the party inside.

Once he was gone, Momoka rolled her shoulders, like she was streching. Or maybe shuddering.

"So...You and...you and Reneux-san?" Fuyuki probed. Keeping his tone casual was harder than he thought.

"What?!" Momoka blinked in surprise. "No! I mean-...No. Just no."

"Oh..."

"The man is a total bore. He's obnoxious and self centred and entirely - _entirely_ \- dependent on his mother."

"Seemed close to you, though." Fuyuki ran his hand through his hair. "He even called you just _Momoka_."

"He's American. He either doesn't understand suffixes yet, or he wildly overestimates my opinion of him. Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing! Nothing, it's just, when I saw you two dancing I thought..."

"You thought he and I were...? _Ugh_ ," her face crinkled with disgusted. A flash of her other personality shone through. "Never with him."

Fuyuki dipped his gaze to the floor. "Who with, then? I mean, is there anyone...w-with you?"

She looked at him, and her eyes dimmed sadly. She opened her mouth to speak, thought against it, and close again. When at least she did speak, she asked. "Is there anyone with you?" He thought her voice cracked a little. Her voice was never more fragile than the day it was after graduation. A pang of regret hit him. He screwed up any ounce of courage he could find and prayed it was enough.

"There was only one girl for me. But I was too foolish to see that we were meant for each other."

 _Please. Please understand what I'm trying to say here, Momoka-chan_.

"She had feelings for me too. I hope, with all my heart, that she still does. I hope I haven't left it too late."

Her cheeks were bright red, her eyes wide and transfixed on him, and her lips slightly parted as a gasp caught her breath. He took a step towards her, nervous and quiet. He took her hand, properly held her hand this time, and his heart fluttered when her fingers immediately grasped him back.

"Have I left it too late...Momoka-chan?"

"You...You're saying that..." Her words were hardly a whisper. "..You want to be with me?"

Fuyuki nodded, smiling.

"I...I-I need some time to think. I-I sorry, I-" She almost disappeared back into the party, but he still held her hand and pull her back.

"Momoka-chan, wait, if this is about graduation, I'm sorry I didn't...I mean, I'm sorry I rejected like that."

"You broke my heart."

Cold like steel, her choked sob felt like a knife plunging through his chest.

"I've spent so long just trying to come to terms with that day. And finally making peace with the fact that you and I would never be together. I'm...I'm finally _okay_ with that. If something happened to end us, I don't think I could take it."

He shook his head. He wiped a tear from her face before it rolled down her cheek. "I wouldn't let anything happen."

"Please. Just...just let me think."

And she slipped her hand from his and was gone.

* * *

"Is something the matter, Momoka?"

She blinked back her tears until they were subdued. "No, Father."

"Are you sure?" Baio Nishizawa arched a brow. "You look distracted."

"Just a little overwhelming attending to everyone here so much. I'm fine, honestly," she smiled.

It was pointless trying to lie outwardly to her father. He always looked right through her, just as he did now. "You invited those Hinata kids tonight, didn't you?"

"I invite them to every party. It's only been tonight they've both been able to come. Have you spoken to them yet?"

"Not yet. Although, I have been meaning to have words with Fuyuki-kun."

"Oh no, Father, you don't -"

"I do. Especially since you just left a conversation with him looking that distressed."

Momoka gasped. "I'm not distressed, I'm fine!"

Baio's eyes hardened. "He didn't say anything to upset you?"

"Of course not, Father, he..." She trailed off, thinking back on all he said. Every word, how tenderly it was spoken, and the warmth in his eyes as he looked at her. Every ounce of fear that bubbled up in her stomach seemed to melt. The dread that she would fall for him head over heels again, only for him to send her away, was becoming harder and harder to picture. He... _wanted_ to be with her. He actually, honest-to-god, _asked her_. He wouldn't do that if he would only reject her again. Fuyuki was warm-hearted, and the sweetest man in the galaxy.

And she told him she needed time to think.

"I need to find him again," she excused herself, leaving her Baio standing there perplexed. She cut across the ballroom, determination quickening her pace. Then she spotted him, walking in from the balcony, with his hands shoved in his pockets and his head down. He looked so _crushed_. After the heartache she felt from his rejection, all those years ago, out of her own fear she had put him through the same. She would make it up to him; she would.

* * *

Patrick's hulking frame blocked her view. And that big damn smirk the slimeball wore was there on his face, of course.

 _No. Go Away._

"Ready for our next dance?" he crooned.

Momoka tried to be polite. "Actually, I've promised someone else a dance." Past his shoulder, she could just spy Fuyuki. He was looking up, towards her, and there was a little glitter in his eyes...at least, she thought there was? A smile grew on her face either way.

"Ah, come on," Patrick nudged her shoulder, "who would show you a better time than me."

"Well, I have someone specific in mind." She locked eyes with Fuyuki again. Maybe this pleading gaze she was sending him was beckoning him closer?

"There's no need to be rude. I'm asking you to dance here." He bristled and his smug look morphed into offended.

"And I'm asking you to leave."

"What?!"

Something small and black zipped through the air just behind his legs. At once, his pants legs fell away to the grown. Patrick yelped, scrambling to cover his legs. Momoka covered her mouth with her hand but fast enough for a loud laugh rang out. Every pair of eyes in the hall set on Patrick. His face lit up bright read and he tore out of the room, tripping over. Awkward murmurs began to rise in the crowds. She cleared her throat, "The Reneux family can always be trusted to get over-excited at parties." Murmurs were replaced with laughter, and the dignitaries and diplomats returned to their own conversations.

She let out an uneasy breath. That could have gone a whole lot worse. Koyuki waved at her from across the room as she tucked spare throwing knives into her long dress sleeve. _Always count on your friends_.

The music started up again courtesy of the orchestra. Fuyuki approached her, flattening down his hair with his hand. A small, shy smile played on his face. "May I have this dance?"

Momoka held out her hand, and he took it softly. "You may." He pulled her closer, his hand resting on her waist as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder. She couldn't stop smiling; his eyes, deep blue, wouldn't stop twinkling. "So...I've had time to think."

"Yeah?" He looked worried, maybe anticipating?

She bashfully looked at her hand on his shoulder, lightly rubbing the soft fabric with her thumb. "It didn't really need much thought, I suppose. I was just worried that you would reject me again..."

"Even though, I was the one to ask you if I still had a chance with you?" His tone was a tiny bit playful. Made her smile even more.

"I never said it was rational," she teased.

"N-no, I mean it wasn't _irrational_. About graduation day, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that. I wish I had realized my feelings for you properly- I didn't mean to cause you such heartache. I never would." His arm move around to her back. He was more hugging her than dancing with her. She let herself sink into his enveloping warmth and rested her cheek against his shoulder. The scent of his cologne drifted around her. Heady and sweet. Her feelings were a secret no more, but the closeness was too sublime, she leant closer to his ear and whispered. "I want to be with you, Fuyuki-kun. There's nobody else but you."

They turned their heads but a fraction to face each other. Millimetres between their lips. Fuyuki drew closer and most gently, timidly, brushed his lips against Momoka's. Her heart sang, soared right up to the sky from her chest. She pressed her lips to his more firmly, any trepidation that sat in her heart completely banished by his tenderness. Fuyuki let out a trembling breath. " _Wow_."

They laughed, and they kept slowly dancing, not once untangling from their embrace. "I never want this moment to end."

The years, the miles, and even their own anxiety had separated them for too long. Finally, the wait had paid off. Now, on this crowded dance floor, they were with each other.

* * *

(Thanks for reading!)


End file.
